


Whumptober 2020

by SlasherFiend



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Angst and Feels, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Broken Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cages, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death In Dream, Clones, Collars, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Crying, Derogatory Language, Electrocution, Escape, Established Relationship, Evil Alexander Pierce, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Whipping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Collection of whumptober 2020 prompts featuring Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Waking Up Restrained/Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to hurt Bucky and here it is, my first posting in a YEAR (holy shit).
> 
> Bucky and Steve are married and Pierce is a clone just some set up there.
> 
> Rape is tagged for later, I will mention in the chapters when it happens.

Bucky blinked open bleary eyes to a white ceiling.

That wasn’t right.

The ceiling in the bedroom was a light tan. He’d stared at it enough while listening to Steve breathe next to him to recognize it even in the dark.

Bucky sat up, head having been lolled back, and took stock of himself. He could see just enough from the light coming under the door near him.

He was sitting in a chair bolted to the floor, legs locked in heavy cuffs and as he rolled his shoulders, something metal clinked against his metal arm.

He tugged, pulling his wrists apart, but the shackles held him.

He grunted, pulling harder.

There wasn’t much that could keep him restrained so these shackles should be no problem.

His metal arm flexed, he could feel the shackle pressing against it, the other bit into his flesh.

The metal creaked, scraping against his metal arm. Almost there. He just needed a good tug.

He could hear someone approaching outside after a moment, the tap of shoe on tile.

He paused, breathing softly. Maybe they would leave him in peace if they thought he was unconscious.

There was a jingling of keys and the door squealed open, blinding him with light.

His cell was illuminated instantly by a fluorescent tube bulb overhead that flickered inconsistently.

A blonde man with his hair swept to the right of his face with blue eyes stood in a grey pinstripe suit with a blue shirt underneath and a red tie.

He smiled. His hands were in his pockets.

Bucky stared at him; he knew from being the Solider most times the best response was silence. This man would talk when he felt like it.

“Do you recognize me?”

That didn’t take long.

“I know I look drastically different from the last time we were face to face.” The man came closer and leaned in, not even bothered by the fact that Bucky could break free and strangle him if he wanted. If Bucky had a reason to strangle him of course.

The man grinned, eyes crinkling, and something clicked in Bucky’s head.

He jerked against the chair, hoping to snap the back. “No. How did--?” He swallowed thickly. Images of an older man slapping him surfaced, layering over the man currently staring at him.

“I died. That did happen. But this is just…” Alexander Pierce stood up straighter and gestured at himself. “This is a new body. A second chance.”

Bucky’s breathing picked up, memories of a younger Pierce in the 70s meeting the Solider for the first time came through as Pierce eyed him.

The Solider was about to be put back in cryo, Pierce came closer, never afraid. They made eye contact and Pierce smiled, pleased.

Then almost ten years later, near the end of the decade, the Solider had managed to break free of his handlers, killing them.

The Solider was unstable, recalling memories of a past life, of a self.

Pierce had come in, cautious. His red, white, and blue outfit that he had picked for the 4th of July had made the Solider pause.

A mutter of "Steve" let Pierce get closer and touch the Solider, hand on his shoulder. A few reassuring words made Pierce his new handler from then on.

“I see you still haven’t remembered everything just yet.” Pierce grabbed Bucky’s chin and tilted his head up. “That’s fine. You don’t have to. We should get reacquainted and test this body out though.” He jabbed a needle into Bucky’s neck and as his vision swam, the last thing he saw was Pierce’s smile.


	2. Collars/Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers how he was taken from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make sure all the prompts I was doing fit into a larger story so these will all be connected. I used Google translate for the one word Bucky says in Russian and it's bastard.

In his dreams Bucky remembered what had happened. How he had been brought back to Pierce’s clutches.

Bucky had been outside the house, in the street.

Was he calling for Steve?

It was dark.

Where was Steve?

Maybe his memory was still spotty.

Something had exploded at his feet, sending up a gas under the streetlights.

He had kicked it away and covered his mouth with his arm.

Where was Steve? Steve should be out here to help.

Bucky looked around the quiet street. He needed to protect the house, protect the neighbors. The neighbors were nice

Something hit him in the back and arm, shocking him hard. He gurgled on a cry and sank to his knees as the voltage ripped through his body. He put his metal hand on the road and panted as the electricity went into the pavement.

He glanced up through his bangs to see another canister roll towards him. His eyes flicked to the dark cars down the street that were blocking any incoming traffic. He couldn’t actually see anyone, where the attack was coming from, but he was sure from there was a safe bet. He picked the cannister up and threw it. It opened in a spray of gas and Bucky grunted, getting up.

Then there was a faint whistle, and something jabbed him in the neck.

Shit.

He pulled a dart out and turned to scan the rooftops for a sniper. He thought he saw a glint off the roof two houses down on the left side and ran towards it.

Had to work quick.

But his eyes drooped, and he only made it across the street before collapsing like he had tripped.

He pushed himself up on his metal hand and fought to stay awake.

Boots approached, and then his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

Bucky startled awake and something rattled loudly. He groaned as he covered his ears. Oh, he was free to move now. That was suspicious.

It was pitch black wherever he was, sitting on the floor. Hard cold concrete under him.

He felt around his wrists. There were cuffs, very thick ones. He pulled, but they wouldn’t give, not even a little.

He stood and the rattling came back.

He tilted his head, breathing tightly, and reached to feel a leather collar around his throat, chain attached.

He followed the chain to the wall next to him. He wrapped his hands around the base and pulled.

He braced himself and kept pulling, metal screeching as it bent. He yanked and the chain came free with a tumble of wall and dust.

He coughed and tried to move forward, but he stumbled, and went down hard on his knees.

He gave a short cry in surprise.

He sat back, bringing his legs up, and felt around his ankles. There were cuffs there again, attached by a short chain.

Just as he was about to snap the chain, the door to his cell opened.

He squinted against the light that flooded it. Did they like blinding him to disorient him?

Pierce tsked as he stared down at Bucky. “I told them to reinforce everything.”

Bucky could see the block he had pulled from the wall next to him, chain trailing behind him.

Pierce smirked, gesturing at the collar. “How do you like it?”

Bucky glared. “You took me from Steve.”

He got up on his feet, fingers curling into the chain so he could swing the block at Pierce's head and escape.

“As if we would let our Asset think it could blend into society and marry someone that opposes us so deeply.” Pierce snorted.

Bucky lunged, but Pierce grabbed the chain and moved behind Bucky, catching him under the chin, and using Bucky’s momentum, swept his legs under him, and got him on his back.

Bucky grunted as he hit the floor.

Pierce straddled Bucky, chain wrapped in his fist. “These cuffs are vibranium, you can’t break them anymore than you can break your arm. You’re ours sweetheart, never forget that.” He ran his hand into Bucky’s hair almost tenderly. He gave a tug on the collar and Bucky squirmed, ready to throw Pierce off.

Hard boots came in, and Bucky stared up at several Hydra agents.

“Quickly,” Pierce said as one knelt and stabbed Bucky in the neck with a needle.

“Ублюдок,” Bucky mumbled before he saw Pierce scowl as he lost consciousness again. Bucky counted that as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr. Please come scream at me.


	3. Manhandled/Forced to Their Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up and after trying to escape the room he's in gets dragged out to see Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter after this is just a different take on how this one ended because I had one too many ideas.

Bucky awoke and he was cold. Not the bitter cold like from cryo, just a chill over his body.

He was starting to hate this constant back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. It reminded him of being with Hydra before and he really wanted to just forget all that. That’s why he had retired with Steve. But now Hydra, or at least Pierce was back, and he really should have guessed he wasn’t going to catch a break.

He was in another room, this one was much bigger, he could see tiled paneling on the walls instead of brick. He was on a table. An exam? Hydra wanting to make sure their Asset was still in peak condition?

Bucky picked his head up, staring down the table. He was naked, strapped down. Whatever they had done was finished because some muscled agents in all black came in and grabbed Bucky’s wrists as a scientist undid the straps, clearly afraid as his thin shaking hands gave him away.

Bucky wanted to ask what was going on, what did they want, but knew he wouldn’t get an answer. They would act like he wasn’t even there.

As soon as his feet were free, Bucky sat up, crossed his arms and knocked the agents heads together.

The scientist scampered back, and Bucky rolled off the table, running for a door across the room. He didn’t make it.

A long range taser got him in the back, and he cried out, tensing up. Another got him in his lower back, and he dropped to his knees, twitching as the two burly agents came to grab him.

They locked his hands behind him in the vibranium cuffs, and he tried tugging away, but they held onto him.

They spread his legs open to lock the other cuffs on his ankles, and he flushed from the shame of it all.

He was better than this, then them. He could get away; he’d done it before.

The agents pulled him to his feet, under his arms.

He was shoved forward, and walked out of the room, through a door on the far-left side of the room.

The other one wouldn’t have been an escape. He should have taken the half lighting there as a warning.

He was walked through dark corridors and around corners, through two sets of double doors before finally coming to a small office.

It had a window and a desk, a small lamp. Outside the window was a shrub and a dark sky.

Pierce sat behind the desk, peering at a phone. He glanced up as Bucky was brought in. Pierce frowned. “Why did you bring him in here?”

“He tried to escape sir,” the man on the right of Bucky answered.

Bucky was going to call them Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb, Stark would appreciate the reference, and like Hell was he going to ask or get names.

“We thought you would want him punished,” Twiddle Dee or the one on the left said.

“He almost hurt the lead scientist,” Twiddle Dumb piped up.

Bucky snorted. Almost was a strong word, he could kill them all if given a chance.

Pierce glanced at Bucky, noting his snort. “Did he hurt the scientist?”

“No.”

Bucky frowned at the stereo response. The unison was weird. Were they actually twins or something?

Pierce thought for a moment then got up.

He came around the desk, pulling something off the side from the shadows. He held it up and Bucky jerked against Dee and Dumb’s holds as Pierce slid a stiffer looking collar around his throat.

Pierce stepped closer, almost pressing against Bucky to reach behind him to clasp it closed. He brushed Bucky’s hair out of the way gently, and Bucky shivered.

He hated it when Pierce was gentle. That was when he was the worst, Bucky’s memories told him that.

Pierce’s fingers ran from Bucky’s neck around to his throat. “Stunning.” He made eye contact with Bucky. “Now, since you’re misbehaving, we’re going to have to put you in the hole.”

Hole?

Bucky was dragged out of Pierce’s office down a different set of halls, and then into a dark room.

This was the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, yes I still use it.


	4. Manhandled/Forced to Their Knees version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets more to deal with trying to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a extra version would be fun and would pick up right before they go to Pierce.

The agents came up and despite the electricity running over his body, Bucky pulled their legs out from under them, and got on his feet.

The electricity stopped and he ran through the door, shutting it behind him.

The scientist shouted.

Bucky turned to see the room was an indoor basketball court.

Seven men turned to him.

The ball bounced off into a corner.

Bucky’s eyes slid across the room to the main doors. Maybe that was the way out of here. He leveled a glare, hoping no one would dare approach.

He started to walk through and made it about halfway before the other door burst open and the two agents shouted, “Get him!”

Bucky ran.

Two of the men from the court got to him first, but a quick turn and dodge and Bucky dropped them easily.

Except that pause gave four others time to get closer.

They stayed out of range for Bucky to get a punch in, trying to circle around him.

As one moved forward, Bucky kicked out, getting the man in the gut and then lunged forward to grab another and throw him into the other two.

The agents and the last three guys came at him.

The agents pulled stun batons from their belts and Bucky knew those would hurt.

The moment Bucky took to glance at the batons let the three players rush him and push him back.

He dug his heels into the floor, head butted the man in front of him, and then got his arms free to snap the necks of the other two.

The agents got him in the chest with both batons.

Bucky dropped to his knees with a short scream and twitched as he turned, pulling himself towards the doors while the agents grinned wickedly.

They moved towards him and he swung out with his metal arm.

They leaned out of the way and the one on his right used the baton to jab him in the chest before kneeling on his metal arm.

The other agent grabbed his free hand and pulled something off his belt to lock it on Bucky’s wrist.

A cuff.

Bucky kicked out, ready to throw the agent sitting on him into the farthest wall, but a poke from the baton in his hip made his back arch as pain shot through to his feet.

The agents maneuvered his metal arm over his head to lock the other cuff on, sitting on his chest so he couldn’t get up in the process.

He barely moved as the agent teased the baton against his upper thighs and his flat cock despite his first instinct to fight back.

He tugged at the cuffs out of reflex once they were secured, even if they were vibranium.

The agents got up and pulled Bucky to his feet, getting him under the arms.

They then dragged him back into the room he had been in, and through a door on the opposite side.

He shouldn’t have tried the door on the right. It never led him where he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr.


	5. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is put in the hole, a dark room with a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not noted the creepy Alexander Pierce tag it is in full force here.
> 
> Once again I used Google translate and Bucky says son of a bitch.

A low light was flipped on having fallen over in one corner and illuminated a cage.

No.

Bucky struggled hard, trying to get purchase against the floor, but Dee and Dumb managed to get Bucky over to the door of the cage.

The cage was only waist high and they pushed him in, ducking his head, and closed the door, locking it with a vibranium lock.

Bucky had to be on his knees, he barely had any room to turn around, and rattled the door with his shoulder.

Pierce came in.

Bucky glanced up at him.

“You’re very resistant to us.”

“I had a nice life and you decided to fuck it up,” Bucky growled.

“Such a mouth on you.” Pierce shook his head. “I would have gagged you right away, but then we wouldn’t be able to hear you scream.” He smiled with what seemed like deadly sharp white teeth hidden partially by the shadows.

“I won’t scream.”

A lie. They both knew if Hydra had the right pressure Bucky would take no time before screaming at the top of his lungs.

Pierce’s smile crooked into something wicked. He was enjoying this.

He circled near the back of the cage and knelt. “No?” He reached in to run a hand over Bucky’s bare ass.

Bucky wrenched away, grunting as his face hit the floor.

“You would scream in an instant if we put a nice little vibrating toy in you and left for…five hours.”

“Сукин сын,” Bucky growled, struggling.

Pierce grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled, yanking his head back.

Pierce snapped his fingers and one of the twins moved towards the tipped over lamp, grabbing something before coming over and handing it to Pierce. “Either you will behave, or I will shove this gag into your mouth. I can manage without hearing you scream if you’re going to talk back.” Pierce held up a typical O-ring gag.

Bucky flicked his eyes to the floor, a silent show of surrender. He hated the hot shame in his belly, but he didn’t want to be gagged or used.

Pierce grinned and let go of Bucky’s head. “Good boy.” He petted Bucky’s head before standing.

The three men walked out and closed the door.

The lamp went out.

Bucky shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think so far, comments fuel me.


	6. Failed Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't mentioned at all but the reason Bucky's collar chokes him is it is connected to Pierce's vitals. If Pierce is unresponsive for thirty seconds the collar incapacities Bucky.

He could survive more than three days without food, Pierce and Bucky knew that. But Bucky did hope Pierce would give him the dignity of food. Pierce wouldn’t let the asset starve. Right?

That’s if it had been three days. In the dark Bucky had no idea how long it had been from when Pierce left. It could have been forty-five minutes or three hours. Bucky’s only hope was that they would give him food and maybe he could break free.

Thankfully he was right.

One of the twins came in with a tray later. How much later exactly Bucky didn’t know.

The light from the hallway made Bucky squint.

The twin unlocked the cage door and set the tray inside, next to Bucky’s head.

Then the agent reached in and undid the cuffs on Bucky’s wrists. That was either really stupid or--

A stun baton snapped out of the agent’s other hand.

Warning noted.

Bucky rubbed his wrists, feeling a slight tingle in his fingertips. It had been a few hours then.

He ate, not caring what it was. If he didn’t finish it then Pierce would have some remark about it and either have Bucky force fed or given less.

Bucky paused. He was falling back into survival mode, slipping into the mold of the silent Solider.

His chest heaved. He wasn’t, he couldn’t go back to that. He couldn’t give them what they wanted so easily. He had Steve; he had the Avengers!

The agent slammed the stun baton against the cage. “Finish up slut!”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and his nose crinkled into a little snarl. He’d be punished but fuck it. He reached out and grabbed the agent’s legs, pulling the man to the floor.

The agent couldn’t reach Bucky with the stun baton, and Bucky launched himself onto the man, propelling out of the cage, and slamming his head into the floor to knock him out.

Bucky paused, listening for anyone else, then pawed on the agent’s body for the key to the cage. Hopefully it went to the cuffs on his ankles too. One key for all the locks was not wise but Bucky hadn’t noticed any other keys.

The cuffs opened and he stood. His legs protested a little, but the burn would go away soon.

He took the stun baton and peered around the open door. No one.

His eyes flicked to the ceiling to spot any cameras. Nope.

This was almost too easy. But they had underestimated him, and he’d escaped Hydra before on his own.

If he could make it to Pierce’s office, he could get out the window. If not that way, then he’d have to find an exit.

He spotted the double doors at the end of the hall and headed towards them.

He pushed them open, stun baton at the ready. There was no one and thankfully the hall only went in one direction, he followed it and the next one back to where Pierce’s office should be.

He came around the corner and approached slowly.

The door was closed.

He stopped to listen, noting there were no lights on. He listened carefully, in case Pierce was in there, waiting.

After a few seconds he didn’t hear anything and crushed the doorknob, opening the door.

He could see a pink sky lighting with dawn through the window and a shadow of Pierce.

Fuck.

Bucky ran for the window, stun baton swinging in Pierce’s direction.

Pierce went down and Bucky used the baton to smash the window, break the glass to avoid getting cut as best as possible, and crawled through.

Bucky stepped out onto cool grass and glanced around.

The building was white and oblong with a slanted roof and a metal door about fifteen feet down with one or two other windows on either side. It looked like it could have been a school if it had been in another area.

A paved road stopped just a few yards short of the door and there was a gate further back. A fence encircled the whole building.

Easy enough.

He took a few steps towards the fence, leaped, and grabbed the fence halfway up. The metal dug into his bare feet a bit, but he climbed it and swung his legs over the top, dropping into a crouch to the ground below.

There was a small patch of woods in front of him and he walked into it, keeping an eye on the road, trying to follow it.

He pushed through bushes and the underbrush poked at the soles of his feet as he hoped to spot some sign of civilization in the distance.

He walked into a wider patch of woods and could hear murmuring water up ahead.

He walked on a bit more and found a small stream.

He was about to cross it when the collar around his throat got tighter, squeezing against his throat.

What the Hell?

He tried to slip a finger in and tug, but there was no room, and it kept squeezing. He could barely breathe.

He reached back to grab at the clasp where the lock was.

He hooked a finger into the hole where the lock was and pulled. It moved and he tried again, sinking to his knees.

Fucking vibranium.

He choked, unable to get any air and tipped forward, coughing into the crook of his right arm before his vision swam.

Fine, whatever. He’d just try again.

He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be rape, be on the look out for that.
> 
> Leave me a comment, it fuels me.


	7. Get It Out/No More/Stop Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is punished for trying to escape. Pierce takes a cold approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter, Bucky is fucked against his will and forced to come by two dildos. You can skip this chapter if that is too much to handle. It has no overall weight with the other prompts.

Bucky awoke to the feeling of something pushing into him.

Oh God. That was never good for any part of his body.

It happened to be fingers in his ass and he grunted, trying to move away. He didn’t care even though they were lubed.

A warm hand held him down firmly and the fingers thrust a few times before pulling out.

Bucky blinked his eyes open to see the same ceiling from earlier…the other day? The one where he had almost escaped before. Same table too, same straps. Except his legs were bent and secured in stirrups that had been pulled from the underside.

Pierce stood over Bucky. “Now you knew this was going to happen.”

“I had to try.” Bucky’s voice cracked, must have been from the collar choking him out.

Something thick pressed against his hole and he jerked against the straps.

Pierce put a hand on Bucky’s stomach and continued pushing the toy in.

“Get it out,” Bucky said, ice cold fear slicing through his body. Dark memories were swirling in his head that he had been trying so hard to forget about like his arm, being strapped down for tests, agents looming over him as they thrust--

Pierce pushed the toy all the way in, filling Bucky. “You don’t give me orders Solider.”

Bucky glared at Pierce till he pushed a button and the toy vibrated.

Bucky shouted and jerked harder at the straps as the vibrations pushed against his prostate.

Pierce smiled softly. “I warned you. I’ll be back in five hours.”

Pierce walked out of the room and the scientist sat down behind Bucky, taking notes.

Bucky tried to push the toy out, but the angle kept it snugly in his body, and as much as he willed against it, he eventually came. He had tried to fight it; his yo-yoing orgasm had refused to be denied.

The scientist noted something.

Bucky panted through the wave and struggled as his oversensitive body was brought back to pleasure as the toy kept humming.

He ground his teeth; hair plastered to his head with sweat as his cock got hard again. “Ублюдки гребаные!” Bucky growled, head pressed back against the table as he clenched and rocked his hips, trying to get some friction on his cock.

After some time, he came again and settled, but the toy was still on. His body twitched and he struggled, straps creaking in protest as he wanted to scream from overstimulation. It was then that Pierce came back.

“Has he come?” He didn’t even look at Bucky.

“Twice sir,” the scientist answered. “Once at fifty minutes and again at an hour and forty-five minutes.”

Pierce smiled. “Good boy, you’re halfway there.” He pulled the toy out and Bucky sighed in relief.

But then Pierce’s words sank in. “Wait,” he mumbled before another toy was pushed at his slick hole. He groaned as this one was thicker and longer, taking its time to get inside.

He picked his head up to stare down his body and noticed a black stand, a mechanical arm aimed right at his entrance.

He thunked his head back down. “No more,” he puffed, tired.

The dildo pulled out and then whirred a little before thrusting in.

Bucky bit his lip to stop any sounds from coming out, body clenching as the dildo made the rotation slowly and dragged out.

It pushed back in and Bucky strained, hands twisting and tugging at the straps.

“Look at that greedy hole,” Pierce mused like he was talking about a cloud in the sky. “Just take it in. You know you like it.”

Bucky shook his head. “Stop please.”

Pierce turned the rotation up higher and Bucky screamed, voice cracking.

Pierce left the room again and Bucky was forced to come pitifully for a third time sometime later.

His body was covered in sweat and he panted hard, unable to focus on anything other than the dildo in his ass.

Just when he thought and prayed that it wasn’t so that his cock was getting hard for a fourth time, Pierce came back in.

“Did he come?”

“Yes sir.” The scientist sounded tired.

Bucky’s chest heaved as he tried to move, body aching and too strung out. He wanted to pass out for a few days.

“Only once more, again at the fifty-minute mark.”

Pierce hummed. He turned the machine off and pulled the dildo from Bucky.

Bucky groaned in relief, body slumping against the restraints.

But then Pierce wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and stroked. “No! NO!” Bucky writhed. “Please, please stop. No more, I can’t come again.”

“You will. You’ll do anything we want, just like before.” Pierce’s gaze was hard and his movements quick as he jerked Bucky.

Bucky was too tired to fight and came with a sob, nothing more than a trickle.

Pierce grunted. “Mark that down.”

There was some scribbling.

“I think we made progress today.” Pierce smiled and Bucky closed his eyes, hating himself for even thinking he could get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again used Google for the Russian, Bucky is saying Fucking bastards


	8. Take Me Instead/Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks he's back home with Steve and they are attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties into tomorrow's prompt so take this with a grain of salt.

He’d escaped again. They couldn’t hold him forever, not when he had Steve to get back to. With Steve around, he still had hope. And hope was a danger to Hydra.

Bucky was curled up with Steve in their bed, Steve’s back to Bucky’s chest. It made Bucky feel safe and if he needed to get up quickly, he wouldn’t feel trapped.

Bucky couldn’t sleep, too on edge.

But he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, pink daylight was streaming through the window on the other side of the room.

Bucky sat up, naked. Sometimes he hated wearing anything in bed.

There was beeping from the security alarm.

Steve was up, back against the bedroom door, just in sleep shorts.

How had the alarm not woken Bucky? Why hadn’t Steve woken him?

“We have to go.” Steve pulled the dresser in front of the door.

Bucky was on his feet and followed Steve to the window.

Steve tugged the window up and then shoved the screen out. He grabbed the frame and jumped out, tumbling into a roll as he hit the ground two stories below.

Bucky followed him and they ran down the hill, towards the lake and the slight smattering of trees.

Bucky heard pounding behind him. “Steve!”

Steve half turned around and then headed for the trees.

Shots rang out behind them.

Fuck, they had nothing to protect themselves with.

Steve made it into the trees and Bucky was close behind.

The shooting had dwindled as they got into the shadows of the trees.

Except Bucky was a clear shot just before he got cover and a bullet pierced through his ankle. He dropped.

“Bucky!” Steve came back and grabbed Bucky under the arms.

Bucky shoved him back. “Go on! Get out of here! It’s me they want!”

“Not without you,” Steve grunted, helping Bucky up and into the tree line.

The trees were pressed close together, to encourage wildlife and prevent people from mowing. Hydra had to slow down.

“What are we going to do?” Bucky muttered.

Steve got him on the ground, they pressed against a fallen log.

“We’re trapped if they get too close.” Bucky tried to not get dirt in his wound, crossing his ankles with a clench of his jaw. “You have to go.” He nudged Steve.

Steve shook his head. “I won’t let them take you again.”

Bucky stared into Steve’s face as best as he could since Steve was plastered to his back. “It won’t be pretty if they get you too.”

Steve looked ready to protest, because of course he would.

“They won’t kill you.”

Steve frowned, confused. “Strategically—"

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky grunted, trying to press further to the ground. “If they kill you, I will hunt every one of them down and they know it. Besides, it’d be easier to control me if they can threaten you.”

They held their breath as some agents moved past.

“Please Steve,” Bucky whispered. “Go, run.”

The agents moved by and Steve gave a sad kicked puppy face before getting up. He moved into the trees on Bucky’s left before taking off at a run.

There were shouts and some agents split off while a few others almost tripped over Bucky. He pulled them to the ground and got on his feet, despite his bleeding ankle and grappled for a gun when a shot rang out.

Bucky whirled towards the clearing Steve had headed through.

Brock Rumlow moved towards Steve; gun aimed at the back of his head.

“No! Don’t hurt him! I’m the one you want! Take me, take me instead!” Bucky limped forward while more agents tried to pull him back.

Another shot rang out and Bucky screamed in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun having Steve be shot, this won't be the last time either.


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming right off the last chapter Bucky has a spiraling nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian here are Bucky's trigger words.

Everything dissolved away into blackness and Bucky was alone, naked on a cold floor. He lay there for some time listening to his heartbeat till the ground broke open and bright white arms burst through the tile, grabbing him.

He struggled and thrashed under them for a moment before the floor broke away and he fell.

He fell, spinning through the cold darkness.

He had to stop himself from falling. He had to grab a ledge. He didn’t want to hit the bottom; he didn’t want to die.

He reached out with his left arm, it dissolved into metal, slowing him as it dug into a cliff side despite his scream of pain.

The wind howled around in what could have been echoing screams of terror and pain.

He climbed back up and pulled himself to his feet.

There was a path and he followed it, winding and snaking forward into nothing.

He paused, breathing in cold air and the screams were now chants.

No. He just wanted to be left alone!

He turned back, not sure why, though something inside was telling him not to, and saw the path was blood red.

He heard gun shots and ran into a clearing, a circle.

The chanting was louder. “Cut off one head, two more will take its place.”

No!

Bucky looked around for a way out of the circle. He couldn’t see anything.

The chanting got louder.

He covered his ears and sank to his knees, screaming to drown out the chanting.

After a moment there was silence and he took his hands away before there was sinister laughter.

He glanced down at the earth under his feet that startled to rumble and shake. It was red as well and split open in flames and white teeth as the Red Skull swallowed Bucky whole.

Bucky fell again. He spun in flames and blood red shadows or maybe demons followed him.

“Тоска,” whispered someone and Bucky shook his head. He wasn’t that person anymore.

“Ржавый,” a demon giggled.

“No!” Bucky tried to hit it but spun faster.

“Печь, рассвет,” another taunted.

Bucky covered his ears again, hoping to hit the ground sooner rather than later. He could die now. He would be alright with that if it meant never being the Solider again.

“Семнадцать, добрый,” someone whispered in Bucky’s head.

“Shut up!”

Bucky could only hear the wind whistling around him, the flames were gone, and he was cold again. Chilled to the bone.

“Девять, возвращение домой, один,” rattled around in his skull even though he had his eyes clenched shut and he couldn’t hear any outside noise.

“Грузовой вагон,” Zola muttered into the Soldier’s blank eyes as he lay strapped to a table.

A train whistle blew, and Bucky hit the ground, tree branches snapping under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope everyone continues to enjoy this, getting close to the end of the prompts that I wanted to do.


	10. Defiance/Struggling/Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is brought back to the real world and realizes what Pierce has done. He tries to remain impassive but it doesn't hold for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only will get worse from here for Bucky. I'm having way too much fun coming up with ways to hurt him.

Bucky awoke with a start, jerking against restraints that held him to a chair.

What? What was going on? Where was he? His head was cloudy and…where was Steve? Hadn’t they been out by the lake?

“Sir, he woke up,” a voice behind him said.

Oh God. Bucky slumped in the chair. “Leave me alone. Just let me go,” he pleaded, though he knew it was useless.

Pierce approached, hands tucked behind his back, shoes clicking on the tile. “Solider—"

“I’m not your God damned Solider!” Bucky shouted, tugging at the cuffs, glaring at Pierce. “My name is Bucky and you fuckers aren’t going to change that!”

Someone stabbed him with a stun baton.

He convulsed for a second as Pierce got closer.

“Do you like this little contraption we have?” He gestured behind Bucky at the monitors and scientist.

He could suddenly register needles in his veins. They had him hooked up to something. He closed his eyes, terrible memories of the mind wiping chair coming back in full force.

He tugged at the restraints again.

“It was Hobert’s idea really. A bit of a tweak to the machine that would wipe you, this one lets us implant things.” Pierce put a hand on a bit of metal that Bucky could just spot out of the corner of his eye.

He struggled, metal shoulder twisting off the back of the chair.

“Now we can let you rest if you’re going to behave, but if you’re going to continue to resist, we’ll put you back. Maybe this time you won’t just see Rogers die, you’ll kill him yourself.”

Bucky ground his teeth, emotions swirling and cascading through him. Mostly anger and frustration.

Pierce stared into Bucky’s eyes; cool blue gaze impassive. “Or maybe you’ll fuck him. Under our orders. We can do this as many times as will be needed, as many times as it will take.” He put a hand on Bucky’s right shoulder.

Bucky flinched and his eyes snapped up to Pierce.

“Did you feel disoriented coming out of it? How would you like to experience that over and over, dreams so real you confuse them for memories? One after another. Every one worse than the nightmares you can dream on your own.”

Bucky pulled out of Pierce’s hold. Pierce took Bucky’s silence as a response. “Start up the next one. Put it on a loop. Make it that he fucks Rogers and then kills him under my orders. Real time. I want him to feel it.”

“Yes sir,” Hobert the scientist replied, pushing some buttons.

Pierce glanced at Bucky, a silent offer that this could stop now.

Bucky shook, terrified of this new machine, but said nothing.

Pierce turned to walk away.

The metal came to clamp across Bucky’s forehead, and he struggled, thrashing under the restraints, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He sobbed loudly.

Pierce paused.

Bucky cried, unable to stop himself as he was just exhausted from all of this and he wanted to go home. He wanted Steve! Where was Steve? How long had it been that he hadn’t rescued him yet?

Pierce half turned. “Add in that I fuck Rogers as well before he kills him.”

Bucky wailed as Pierce left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to where is Steve is two chapters away. I know some are wondering like Bucky. He's coming.


	11. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is branded with the Hydra symbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked and received lovely artwork by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274). She posted it as well under the title Branded.

Bucky’s only respite was the mush from earlier being spooned into his mouth at several intervals.

The machine was relentless.

Bucky had no idea how long this went on. They could have left him all night hooked up and he would never know.

Pierce came back in at some point, impatient. His jaw clenched and he held himself too tightly. “Soldier?”

Bucky could feel the empty draw of the Soldier’s mind easing ever closer. But he had to resist, he had to fight. Steve was waiting for him. As long as he had Steve, he could manage anything. “Отъебись,” he mumbled, voice sounding as weary as he felt.

Pierce sighed. “I didn’t want to resort to drastic measures…”

Lies, Pierce loved getting his hands dirty. Not all the time, but he would when the situation called for it. Wait. “Drastic? The toys weren’t drastic enough?” Bucky frowned. He didn’t like the sound of that. How was a fucking machine not drastic?

Pierce shrugged. “It’s been a fair amount of time, but it was no worse than what some of the agents did to you.”

Bucky glared at him, anger rising, despite how he felt.

“You’re just so resistant. I wonder if this is how Zola felt.” Pierce thought for a moment, then told Hobert, “Another round, I have to prepare something. When it's finished have Daris and Joel bring him out back.”

Bucky was still going to call them Dee and Dum, easier than trying to figure out which one was which.

Pierce walked out and the machine pulled Bucky under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the machine let go Bucky was dragged by his arms out of the room and around a few corners and down a hall to a set of double doors that had sunlight streaming through them. The glow of a setting sun.

His head was foggy from the forced sleep, the blood of his nightmares still behind his eyes.

His hands were in the vibranium cuffs behind him.

The doors opened and Bucky breathed in fresh air. The air had a tint of smoke in it though.

Bucky glanced around, hoping to pinpoint a landmark to recognize where he was.

They were on a small hill, a large sturdy oak tree on the left and a fence sloping down into the distance. The fence was circular in shape, open grass in a few acres. The grass was mid-thigh length everywhere except for near the doors where someone had cut a little patch.

Pierce stood on the patch, rolling something into a small round bonfire pit. Wood crackled and popped. The setting sun glowed in Pierce’s hair. “This will eventually fade, even as a scar, but knowing that you belong to us while it’s on you will give me such great satisfaction.” Pierce turned, holding a white-hot iron in the shape of the Hydra symbol.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he struggled.

Dee and Dum held on, digging their feet into the ground to keep him steady.

“I told you I didn’t want to resort to this.” Pierce nodded and Dee and Dum turned Bucky around, kicking his legs to get him on his knees, shoulders down, ass in the air.

Bucky squirmed and struggled.

“Don’t move,” Pierce told him.

Then a low searing pain bloomed on Bucky's right butt cheek. He ground his teeth and the smell of burning flesh reached him. His stomach turned. The pain throbbed and he made a small sound, refusing to scream. He squirmed and Pierce held him with a hand to his back.

Then Pierce moved away, and the iron was gone.

There was something sticky dripping down his cheek.

“We’ll have Hobert patch it up, make sure it doesn’t get infected. I want it in pristine condition so he heals.”

Bucky could hear Pierce’s smile.

Bucky was pulled up to his feet and dragged back inside, the doors shutting out the light as they went back to the science room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate once again and Bucky tells Pierce to fuck off.
> 
> The next chapter will be another alternate offshoot one with Steve!


	12. Shoot the Hostage Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is forced to shoot Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt that I did an alternate take on because I can't get enough of Steve being shot.

Pierce stood in the entrance to the hole, staring down at Bucky.

Dee and Dum came up next to him before walking in and unlocked Bucky from the cage. They got Bucky up as his legs failed to support him.

“I have something to show you,” Pierce told him with a wicked grin.

If Bucky had been anyone else, he was sure this would have been a death sentence. But they weren’t going to kill him.

Dee and Dum dragged Bucky after Pierce out of the building and into the woods through a moon lit night. They went in a curving left path for a few minutes till they stopped in a clearing full of tiny purple flowers.

“Joel stay with him, we’ll be right back,” Pierce said before walking back towards the building with the other twin. A flashlight bobbed ahead of them.

There was a cold breeze after a moment that sent a chill up Bucky’s back.

He knew he could easily take Joel down if he wanted to escape. Except he still had the restricting collar on, so he doubted he’d make it far.

Bucky shifted his stance and Joel shot him a glance. It was hard to tell if it was in warning or curiosity. The man’s eyes were hidden in shadow from the bright light of the returning…trio?

Bucky could see someone being pulled by the elbow, hands behind their back. The person was shoved forward and through a shaft of moonlight broken through the clouds and thinning treetops Bucky could see it was Steve.

Bucky lunged forward, towards Pierce, but Joel yanked him back. “What the fuck is this?” he spat, glaring hard at Pierce’s smiling silhouette. “You already have me, what’s the point bringing Steve here?” Bucky’s eyes flicked to Steve and he caught a stare, Steve noting Bucky being naked.

“I want to test something,” Pierce answered Bucky, pulling something from his back pants pockets. Light flashed off metal and the sound of a clip snapping in made Bucky’s heart stop for a second.

Pierce stepped forward. “I want you to shoot him.”

“I won’t kill Steve,” Bucky breathed out like he had been punched.

Steve moved against Daris’ grip out of the corner of Bucky’s eye.

“I didn’t say kill, I said shoot him. I want to see if you still have it in you to miss vital organs.” Pierce held the butt of the gun out to Bucky.

Bucky stared at it for a moment.

“Or I’ll do it and I haven’t been to the range in a while. I could miss, or I could hit something on purpose so you’ll watch him bleed out,” Pierce hissed, moving closer to Bucky, pressing the gun into his right hand. “Or do you want to watch us fuck him?” Pierce whispered, half glancing over his shoulder at Steve. “I bet the internet would love that. His friends seeing their Captain on his knees sucking Hydra cock—”

Bucky grabbed the gun from Pierce.

Pierce stepped back and to the side with a pleased grin and wicked glint in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Steve,” Bucky muttered as he aimed the gun, heart cracking as Steve made eye contact.

“It’s ok Buck.”

Bucky squeezed the trigger and Steve wrenched back as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Pierce reached a hand out for the gun and Bucky leveled it on him, despite Joel trying to pull it away.

“Relax Soldier,” Pierce smirked. “I’m going to let Hobert patch him up and send him home. You completed the mission.”

Bucky’s pause in response let Pierce take the gun back and he smiled as Daris dragged Steve through the woods towards the facility.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the longest yet with more rape and more Steve.


	13. Shoot the Hostage/Blackmail/Blindfold/Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is blindfolded and forced to listen to Pierce confront Steve at the house and Steve is forced to do something for Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the branding chapter because the alternate prompts are just for fun.
> 
> There is rape in this chapter.
> 
> Google translate as usual for Russian. The Soldier says Let me in.

Bucky’s skin was tended to and a bandage with gauze applied.

It was healed in almost a day and then he was put in the hole, collar chained to the roof of the cage this time. He was left there for three days. He knew it was three days because of when the mush arrived.

Then at some point he was knocked out. He suspected something had been put in his mush because there were no needles jabbed in his neck.

He came to in a sitting position, head leaned back. He straightened himself out. His hands were locked tight to a chair in vibranium, there was no give when he strained. His feet were also restrained and there was a thick cloth over his eyes blindfolding him. A pair of earbuds were pressed in his ears.

Instantly he was concerned. What were the earbuds for? Why was he blindfolded? What didn’t Pierce want him to see?

“Can he hear us?” Pierce’s voice filtered through the earbuds.

“Yes sir,” a voice on Bucky’s right said. It wasn’t Hobert’s high pitched voice. Had to be Dee or Dum then.

“Soldier,” Pierce began.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not your God damned Soldier?” Bucky groaned, sounding much more tired than he had wanted. He didn’t know if Pierce could hear him but he didn’t care.

“Many times, and until you’re ours again I doubt you’ll stop.”

“I won’t—” Bucky snarled.

“You will, with enough pressure you’ll crack. Just like before. I went about this all wrong I realized.”

Bucky’s chest tightened. Pierce never admitted he was wrong unless something had gone terribly off the rails and someone was in deep shit. People died then.

“You refuse to give in because you have hope, because you have Rogers to cling to. Unlike last time—”

“If you hurt him, I swear to God I will kill you, and it won’t be fast,” Bucky breathed, fear turning to hot bubbling anger.

“Calm down Soldier, I’m not out to hurt Rogers. In fact, quite the opposite. He’s going to help me.” Bucky could hear Pierce smile, the smug bastard.

“He’d never help you.”

“He hasn’t heard what I want yet.” Pierce's tone was clipped, he was in charge. That was the _You don’t get to question me_ tone.

“We’re here sir.”

There was the sound of a car door opening and closing.

“Rogers,” Pierce called oddly not straight into whatever microphone was on him. “I’m unarmed, as is my companion. I just want to talk. You can have your shield if that makes you comfortable. We’ll stay right here on your lawn so your neighbors can see.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. Pierce was at the house? “Steve, just call Stark and get out of there,” Bucky muttered.

“Daris, if you could shut him up, please?” Pierce ordered.

The agent grabbed Bucky’s chin, pressing something to his lips.

Bucky shook his head and twisted, trying to create space.

The silicone gag was against his teeth.

Bucky refused to open.

Daris stuck his fingers in, hooking in Bucky's cheek and grunted as Bucky continued to struggle.

Daris pulled the gag away and Bucky smirked, till there was a sharp tug on his hair, yanking his head back hard. He let out a grunt of his own and Daris slipped a finger in.

Bucky bit down.

“Son of a bitch!” Daris pulled his finger out and then slapped Bucky.

The right earbud flew out and clattered across the floor.

Bucky spit the blood out of his mouth just before the gag was shoved in and Daris secured it.

“Did you hit him Daris?” Pierce’s voice was cold.

“He bit me!” Daris proclaimed.

Bucky took the moment to smile in success. He hadn’t felt that in a while. He let the feeling wash over for a second before feeling the gag out with his tongue as it was much thicker than a ball.

He tugged at the cuffs as he felt the phallic shape. _Fucking sick bastards!_ He pushed at the chair, hoping it wasn’t bolted down and he could break it.

“Ah, there we go.” Pierce was smiling again. It was the fake one that didn’t reach his eyes though. A polite smile for people he thought were beneath him.

“What do you want?” Bucky made a little discouraged sound at hearing Steve’s voice. Rogers never knew when to back down and even if that was part of why Bucky loved him, he didn’t want Steve hurt or captured because of it!

"I want to talk, as I said.”

Bucky could hear Steve getting closer to Pierce, soft footfalls through the grass. “You have nothing to say that I want to hear that won’t result in you swallowing your teeth.”

“That’s a fair point, but I’m here about the asset. After all, you haven’t seen your precious _Bucky_ in two weeks—"

Bucky’s blood turned to ice. Two weeks? He had been enduring this for two weeks and no one had come? No attempt at all? No. That couldn’t be true, maybe they just didn’t know where to look. Steve would never let them do this unhindered. Maybe that’s why it had only been two weeks. Pierce was under pressure to break him as fast as possible to keep Steve away. And really two weeks was nothing, it had been two months last time before he snapped, hearing about Steve's crash into the ice...

“What’s your point?” Steve snapped.

There was a brief pause as Steve must have surprised Pierce by interrupting. “Well I thought you’d like to see him.”

There was another pause and somebody tapped away at something before Steve let out a soft, “Buck.”

“The light isn’t right Daris.”

There was the sound of something being dragged over and Bucky could feel a slight warmth on his metal arm.

The solid sound of flesh meeting flesh and a muffled mic made Bucky grin.

Pierce let out a little chuckle. “No, no need for that.”

“I can have the Avengers here in seconds if you threaten me,” Steve’s direct tone made Bucky wonder if the agent pulled a gun to defend Pierce.

Pierce gave a grunt and there was movement over the mic, likely brushing it off. “I’ll allow him that. He didn’t break anything; he pulled his punch since I’m unarmed.”

“You lied.” There was a gun then.

“It was a precaution.” Pierce's tone was flippant.

Bucky huffed, of course Pierce lied. Why would Steve have doubted that at all?

“I’m done talking, you had your chance. Now get—” The low tone of the shield being swiveled sounded in Bucky's ears.

“I want you to give him pleasure.”

“Th—What? That’s a bit difficult,” Steve started to say.

“The toy Daris.”

Bucky squirmed; he didn’t like any of Pierce’s toys.

“Inform the Soldier since he can’t see what you have.”

Bucky breathed, hearing nothing for a moment when something pressed at his entrance, pushing just enough he could feel the thick head. He jerked in the chair and the head stayed put.

His thoughts crashed together. There was a hole in the chair for them to use the toy on him, they had cut a hole in the chair like this was a spy movie. He couldn’t fight back, or even get himself off if he wanted. There was no way he wanted to though. And what did Steve have to do with this?

Pierce grunted and Bucky realized he had been panting, nerves out of control.

“I won’t do it.”

There was a soft click, the sound of a safety being pulled back.

Bucky made a distressed sound. _Don’t shoot him!_ he thought.

“If you don’t then some photos and videos, including this one, will end up online. And we’ll just use the toy anyway. Do you really want everyone see what a cock hungry slut your husband is?” Pierce snarled before there was movement over the mic again and the gun went off.

Steve cried out.

Bucky struggled in the chair. _No! Steve!_ He whimpered.

“Now your neighbors probably heard that, so we have to work fast. Either you do what we want, or we shoot you again,” Pierce huffed like this was an inconvenience.

Steve panted, “Will he get lube?”

_No, Steve, God damn it!_ Bucky strained, writhing under the cuffs.

“Soldier calm down. You’ll get lube.”

“Fine.”

Bucky deflated. Steve never gave in.

“Lube him Daris,” Pierce said with a terribly pleased grin.

_Fucker. I can’t wait to get my hands around your throat._ Bucky relaxed as the toy went away, but then grunted as two gloved fingers pressed at his entrance.

The fingers were pushed in and he bit on the gag as he was stretched.

“We have to get him off fast, this was your doing after all Rogers,” Pierce said quickly. “Where are the best areas to turn him on?”

There was silence and Bucky strained, trying to push the fingers out of his body.

“You seriously want this online?” Pierce snorted.

“His nipples,” Steve said slowly. “His left arm and his cock.”

Bucky could hear Pierce smile again and there was a brush over his nipples. Bucky made a small sound, cheeks burning in shame since Steve could see this.

His nipples were tugged and rolled. The hard nubs moving between the glove could have felt nice in another setting.

Bucky turned away from the agent, to the left as the hands were reaching across the right side of his body.

Bucky swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing against the collar as his body responded.

He hated Pierce. He hated how gentle this was, somehow just right for his trapped and blind senses to equate to mounting pleasure.

The agent moved around behind Bucky; his fingers swiveled as they were still inside him.

There was a tender drag down his shoulder and upper arm. Bucky bit into the gag as his cock jumped at the shiver that went down his back.

He protested and squirmed, rocking against the chair.

“Buck.”

Bucky stopped as he heard Steve.

“Just try to picture me doing this, ok?” His voice was tight, like he was holding himself back from punching Pierce again.

The gloves made it too impersonal to even think about Steve. But Bucky didn’t want to know how Daris’ hands felt against his skin.

The touches and petting continued, and Bucky’s hands curled against the arms of the chair as his cock swelled to attention.

“That’s enough, get the dildo back.”

Daris pulled his hands away and the loss of the two fingers in his ass made Bucky knock his head back against the chair. _God fucking damn it!_ He clenched around nothing, seeming needy.

“Encourage him,” Pierce told Steve.

The head of the dildo pushed in.

Bucky tensed, clenching hard.

“Please Buck, you gotta relax. I don’t want it to hurt. I know you can take it.”

_Steve don’t give them this_.

“I…want to see you take it.”

Bucky’s train of thought screeched to a halt. What?

“I want to see how…how good you can be, listening to me. Forget about them, this is about us. Just focus on me.”

_Always trying to help others, your heart is too big Steve. I can’t ignore them; I can’t do this. I don’t deserve you. You’ve already seen that I’m their slut. You’ll never want me after this._ Bucky could feel the Soldier’s blank emptiness calling, clawing up from the bottom of his soul.

Bucky let his muscles relax and the dildo slid all the way to the hilt. It was pulled out, then thrust in.

He panted softly, cock hard in between his legs.

He rolled his hips and tried to get it deeper.

“Впусти меня,” the Soldier ordered.

Bucky rocked against the dildo and his head rolled forward, hair in his face as it tickled his nose as he fucked himself on the toy.

After a few moments a slick gloved hand wrapping around his cock broke him from the spell. He jerked against the chair.

“You’re going to come for us Soldier,” Pierce chuckled. “I did say this would be pleasurable.”

Bucky’s nose wrinkled as he snarled.

The hand started pumping quickly and Bucky let out a groan into the gag, head rolling back.

“That’s it, Bucky, there you go. You look…so good like that.” Steve let out a breath, like he was breathing hard. “I wanna see you come. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky flushed from Steve’s words. He’d do this for Steve and only Steve. They couldn’t take this from him too.

The hand pumped faster, and Bucky moaned, hips rising to meet the pulls.

“Yeah, let go Buck. Wanna see you do it. Come for me.”

Bucky whimpered and shook his head, hot arousal and shame at the indignity of this collided in his belly before he came with a shout, back arching. He shuddered as his come splashed on his belly and thighs.

He panted hard, like he had gone through a mind wipe and for a second the Soldier was back. Mind empty and silent.

Daris removed his hand and Pierce muttered, “Good boy.”

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Steve sighed.

Then there was a shot and Bucky jolted back to himself, yanking at the restraints.

“Let’s go. Rogers will be fine. Someone will take care of him.”

The mic went dead, and tears stained the blindfold over Bucky’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up the 31st for the last prompt of whipping.


	14. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is whipped and gives in to Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Google translate says the Russian is as follows in order: Will you behave?, Come back here, and Are you there?

Bucky spent two more days in the hole, replaying Steve’s voice in his head and the sound of a gunshot always following. Shame ate away at most of his other thoughts.

He really was Hydra’s bitch, wasn’t he? Why else would Steve have left him here? Steve must have known he was nothing, just a—

No. They were married. Steve had seen the good in Bucky, something to be protected and preserved, coaxed out like a scared animal.

Steve had been chomping at the bit to hunt down any last Hydra cells over anything else, to make sure there was nothing else out there that could hurt Bucky. Steve was ready to go alone or argue with Tony if there was a need for backup over it too. No, Steve loved Bucky with all his heart.

Bucky didn’t deserve it though. He was nothing, he was nothing. He was…slipping. Those thoughts were the ones that would let Pierce win. Pierce couldn’t win. The world didn’t need the Winter Soldier back.

Bucky would get out of this; he would go back to Steve. He’d escape. But he was so tired. Over two weeks under Pierce and despite the food and rest, his mind wanted to let go. The dark loneliness called to him, the brand on his ass taunted him.

Dee and Dum came in and unlocked him out of the cage, dragging him to another tiled room like the science one but smaller. There was a fetish cross near the far corner of the room and Bucky didn’t want to know why it was there. Unfortunately, he was moved over to it and locked in.

Bucky sighed. What was he going to endure now? What else could Pierce do to him?

Bucky tugged at the cuffs holding his wrists, just to see if they would give, but they didn’t. Why would he even assume anything less? They didn’t want him escaping. He should just accept escaping would have to be quick and dirty, like before. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Pierce walk up.

Pierce ran a hand over Bucky’s ass, fingertips skimming the outer parts of the brand which caused Bucky to shudder. “It’s healed wonderfully.” Pierce grabbed the cheek in his hand. “Ours.”

Bucky wanted to tell Pierce to stop touching him, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. Not after all this time.

Pierce let go and lightly tugged on the collar, forcing Bucky’s head back. “You’re quiet. Shall I take that as a good sign?”

“Just do what you want.” Fuck he sounded exhausted. He had to keep up the brave face, he had to endure.

Pierce smiled and Bucky hated it. There was triumph in his eyes. “Soldat,” he purred. “Ты будешь себя вести?”

“Depends,” Bucky muttered and swallowed.

Pierce yanked on his hair and let go of the collar. “You still have the Soldier locked inside. But not that far. I can get him out.” He let go of Bucky’s head and stalked off a few paces.

Then something cracked across Bucky’s back and he cried out, mostly in surprise.

“I first saw this whip in action out west on a ranch in 1955 when I was a teenager. It’s mostly used to scare snakes and get cattle’s attention. But that’s not what I used it for.”

Bucky didn’t know anything about Pierce before he met the Soldier, but Bucky knew he didn’t like where this was going.

“You could say it was part of an initiation. There were some communists that had been brought in, a good scapegoat that the upper heads had used to full advantage the year before to scare the public. There was begging and crying, blood running down their backs. Everyone had a turn to whip them. The younger men like me were given these whips because there’s no hard handle, much easier to get a feel for.”

The whip snapped across Bucky’s back again and he yelped, straining under the cuffs.

“It’s a shame it’s gone out of fashion, it was certainly a quick way to see who had drive and who didn’t. Those that were more squeamish were to be pencil pushers or idea men, planners. Not me. I kept going despite my arm aching and watched that woman collapse to her knees.” Pierce took in a shaking breath and there was the sound of rustling fabric.

W—was he aroused by the memory? Bucky wasn’t that surprised, but he hadn’t seen Pierce get turned on this entire time.

He used to demand the asset be brought into his office to suck him off under his desk, would fuck him after successful missions when the Soldier was clean, and then there was the night Pierce shot his maid. After ordering the Soldier to take care of the body, Pierce had fucked him hard over the counter, milk spilling everywhere when Bucky’s left hand scrambled for purchase.

The whip brought Bucky back to himself and he shuddered. There was no blood, not yet, but it stung in a slow spread.

“Soldat,” Pierce muttered, grabbing Bucky by the hair again. “Вернуться сюда.”

“No,” Bucky breathed.

“So stubborn,” Pierce growled, shoving Bucky’s head back as he paced. “I think you like this. You enjoy the torment that I give.”

“I don’t.” Bucky shook his head and then cried out as the whip made contact again.

“Then why hold out? You have nothing! You are nothing! You are our asset, our Soldier!”

The whip slashed several times over his back.

Bucky’s hands clenched and he shuddered, trying to cling to the frame. “I…have…Steve,” he panted.

Pierce slapped the brand, causing Bucky to jump. His hand grabbed at the symbol as Pierce snarled in Bucky’s ear, “He left you here with me. He left you for two weeks in my care. He left you to scream and beg for him. He won’t come for you. He doesn’t care about you.”

“He loves me,” Bucky replied with a grunt, but his words sounded hollow.

“Then where is your wedding ring?” Pierce let go to massage Bucky’s ass, gently knead the cheeks. “Hmm? It wasn’t on you when you were taken.”

Bucky’s chest was tight, like if he breathed, he’d implode. “You took it,” he whispered.

“No, we didn’t. We can’t take what wasn’t there.”

Then maybe Bucky had forgotten…?

“Perhaps he hid it, worried you’d forget him and the marriage. What good would the ring be to you if you didn’t recall being together? Or he thought there was a chance we would get you back and keeping the ring meant holding onto the man he knew.”

“You’re putting words in his mouth,” Bucky protested, twisted against the cuffs. “I won’t let you manipulate me again.” Too late Bucky saw Pierce’s expression darken.

“Fine.” He stepped back and the whip cracked over Bucky’s back again and again and again.

Bucky clung to the cross, trying not to move, hoping Pierce would just stop and let him go back to his cell.

“Soldat.”

Bucky shook his head.

The blows laced up towards Bucky’s shoulders and when one hit his left arm, he lost all feeling in it.

Bucky’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t realized he’d shut them to block out the pain. He turned to his arm, willing to flex the fingers. Nothing happened. He glanced back at Pierce with wide eyes. “Turn it back on.”

Pierce came closer, fingers running over the metal. He hummed. “I’ll fix it later. We can’t just have it so easily switched off.”

Pierce stepped back and Bucky shook his head, pleading, “Please.” It was a dead weight latched into his body, a cold cruel reminder of the past.

Bucky shivered hard, goose flesh rose along his body, teeth chattering.

“Soldat?”

Bucky’s head snapped towards Pierce.

Pierce came back into Barnes’ vision, warm hand on his back which burned. “Ты там?”

Bar--Bucky breathed, the only thing he could still remember to do.

“I can see you, you’re so close. Can you feel it?” Pierce’s hand rubbed at the slashes, pain slowly ebbing away. “You’re the picture of helplessness here with me. Stripped of dignity, identity, any connection to the outside world,” Pierce whispered and tilted Bu--Barnes’s head up by his chin. He pressed up against James’ back, hard cock rubbing at his cheeks. “Do you remember this?” He ran the coiled whip over the S--James’ hip and nudged his cock.

“Yes!” James exclaimed, surprised he could speak. “Yes sir, I remember.”

Pierce smiled and rocked against the Soldier. “You remember how to take care of it, don’t you?” Finally. He wasn’t sure he was going to get through at all. But of course, his patience had been rewarded.

“Yes sir,” came the slow reply.

“You can in a minute.” God the whipping had certainly been the right call like he had assumed it would be. Why _had_ it fallen out of fashion?

Pierce undid his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock with a groan. He rocked against the Soldier, tossing the whip aside to grip his hips as he thrust sticky pre-come between the Soldier’s cheeks.

Pierce couldn’t wait to watch those globes bounce as he made the Soldier fuck himself on his cock. “I’m going to fill you and Hobert will clean your back and then we’re leaving.”

Time to set the Soldier loose on the world again.

Pierce pressed the head of his cock to the puckered hole when Hobert rushed in.

“Sir!” His dark framed glasses were askew, like he had just put them on.

Pierce sighed and turned to him. “What is it? It had better be important.”

“We have to evacuate sir. We have Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson incoming. There might be other Avengers on the way.” Hobert pulled up a map on a pad he had in his hand. “There are three possible escape routes if we go now.” He pointed them out.

Pierce glanced at the Soldier. After all this, he was going to have to flee? He had what he desired. He had the Soldier back and—

There was an explosion just outside the gate to the facility.

Pierce stuffed himself back into his pants and headed for a secret exit on the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shift between Bucky, Barnes, and James I hope was obvious to Bucky slipping back as the Solider.
> 
> I have a sequel planned where Steve rescues Bucky for some much needed healing (hopefully it won't abandon me like other sequels).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, please talk to me about stucky.


End file.
